Conventional exhaust system components such as for example silencers, particle filters, catalytic converters, SCR-systems and the like, usually comprise a housing having at least one housing wall, which separates an interior space of the housing exposed to an internal pressure during the operation of the exhaust system from a surroundings having an ambient pressure surrounding the housing. Here, the internal pressure is usually greater than the ambient pressure, so that the respective housing wall is exposed to a pressure force orientated to the outside. In order to reduce the fuel consumption in motor vehicles, attempts are made among other things to save as much weight as possible. With respect to exhaust system components, this means that the housings are to be produced with smaller wall thicknesses. However, thinner housing walls can be more greatly deformed because of the previously mentioned pressure forces that occur. Such deformations can result in a noise development at an appropriate frequency. On the other hand, connecting points such as for example weld seams in particular are exposed to very high mechanical loads through such deformations. Thus, deformations of this type induced by the internal pressure can impair the lifespan of the respective exhaust system component.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for an exhaust system component of the type mentioned at the outset, which is characterized in particular in that it is suited in a special way for realising a light-weight construction embodiment. In particular the lifespan is to be increased and/or the noise emission reduced.